


The Bet and The Consequences

by Jarchiesbitch333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Bet Was Placed, Adoption, Archie is an Asshole Sometimes, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Jughead Jones, Broken Hearts, Carrier Jughead, Dilton Doiley's Bunker, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Football, Fred trying to steer Archie in the right direction, Gay Jughead Jones, High school tradition, M/M, Making a Bet, Mpreg, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Dick, Riverdale High School, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Study Date, Teenage Pregnancy, Top Archie Andrews, Underage Sex, serious angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarchiesbitch333/pseuds/Jarchiesbitch333
Summary: Archie Andrews was the all star at Riverdale High School. He had football scholarship opportunities, decent grades, girls waiting in line to be with him even if its just one kiss or a wild night in the sack. His guitar and singing skills even landed him some music and songwriting options at some of the top universities if he would have preferred to focus on music instead of football. Archie had an amazing and supportive dad, a loyal dog named Vegas waiting for him at home everyday and a mom that lived in Chicago and would check in with him. She would call to see how he was doing, ask if he needed anything and make sure he stayed on the right track.In short, life was amazing for Archie Andrews. But his high was about to crash and burn and he would have to deal with the consequences all because he took a bet.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is quite angsty and can be really sad at times. Reader discretion is advised

Archie Andrews was the all star at Riverdale High School. He had football scholarship opportunities, decent grades, girls waiting in line to be with him even if its just one kiss or a wild night in the sack. His guitar and singing skills even landed him some music and songwriting options at some of the top universities if he would have preferred to focus on music instead of football. Archie had an amazing and supportive dad, a loyal dog named Vegas waiting for him at home everyday and a mom that lived in Chicago and would check in with him. She would call to see how he was doing, ask if he needed anything and make sure he stayed on the right track.

In short, life was amazing for Archie Andrews. But his high was about to crash and burn and he would have to deal with the consequences all because he took a bet.


	2. How It All Began

It was in the locker room when the bet was made. Archie and the members of the Riverdale High bulldogs were washing up and getting changed after an exhilarating practice. They had a match against the Stonewall Prep team, led by the notorious douche-bag Bret Weston Wallis. They also knew that the team had a history of cheating in every game and breaking a bone of the lead player in each team.

However when they played Riverdale High for the last 20 years, they always seemed to lose. The bulldogs had a secret traditional bet, the team captain had to sleep with a victim of the second in command’s choosing in order to win the game. And this year the team captain was Archie Andrews and second in command was Reggie Mantle, his frenemy.

“Yo Andrews come over here!” Reggie called out by Archie’s gym locker.

Archie came out a little bit later after drying off in the shower, “What is it Mantle?” He was a bit annoyed at him.

Reggie chuckled a bit then slapped his hand on Archie’s shoulder, shaking it a bit and replied, “It’s time for the yearly Stonewall Prep prematch bet.”

Archie rolled his eyes in disgust, he never cared for it but he knew it worked somehow, “You know I don’t really want to do this right?” He decided to try to put on some clothes with his towel on.

“Yeah bro I know, but its a tradition that I don’t think will be broken anytime soon.” Reggie sighed.

“So who’s my girl this year? I’ve pretty much slept with all the popular and pretty girls so far in my high school life.” Archie got his boxers on and then let the towel fall.

“Nope, we are not going down that road this year.”

“Are you telling me to have a threesome this year?” 

Reggie looked up and down before finally saying, “We are going gay this year.”

“Are you telling me to have sex with Cheryl Blossom this year? Dude she’s a lesbian and with that Topaz chick.”

“No Andrews I think you are missing the point. I’m telling you to screw a dude in the ass and I’m picking your victim.”

Archie turned to look him and said, “What the fuck? Why would I do that?”

“Cause this year we have Bret Wallis on their team and he is a known bone breaker. Our team needs all the luck there is on our side.” Reggie explained.

“FINE!” Archie had put the rest of his clothes on and slammed his locker shut, “Who’s my victim?”

Reggie had a toothy grin, “That weird loner Jughead Jones. And on top of that if you bring evidence of you sleeping with him, the team and I have decided to pitch in $100 each for whatever you want to do next.”

“NO NOT HIM!” Archie was disgusted.

“Yes him and you better do it. We have that game in 2 weeks and you need to have slept with him by the day before.”

“He’s not even gay-”

“Yes he is actually, a buddy of mine found his kissing a boy about a month ago at this bar called the Whyte Wrym. They looked pretty into it from what he was saying.”

Archie sighed in defeat, “Ok I will. He has a few classes with me, I’ll just ask him for some help with them and bust a move then. I really don’t want the school seeing us.”

“Me and the team will keep it our little secret.” Reggie motioned for his lips sealed, locked and the key thrown away before turning around to get back to his locker.

After Archie was done in the locker room he grabbed his bag and walked out to hallway to get to start walking home, he only lived 2 blocks away from school. He wasn’t looking when he bumped into Jughead by accident, both were caught off guard.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” Jughead bashfully said, trying to shy away.

“It’s fine, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Archie asked as innocently as possible.

“Oh sure what is it?” The crown beanie wearing boy asked, hoping it wasn’t anything mean.

“I’m having some difficulties in some of the classes we share and you’re the smartest guy in all of them. I’d ask a girl like Betty Cooper but... I don’t want her to feel led on.” Archie was not wrong there about her.

“I mean yeah sure I can help. Where would you like to meet?” Jughead felt a bit flattered by being called the smartest guy in their classes.

“Which ever is the quietest and the least likely to cause any distractions.”

Jughead thought about it as he wrote down an address and a phone number on a post it note, “Meet me at this location and I’ll lead the way.” He handed the paper to Archie and then began to walk away.

“Thanks Jughead.” He called out before looking at the note. He knew what this place was, an old bomb shelter that rumor had it been turned into a hiding den with electricity, a chair and table with a bed in it too. He heard that the survivalist Dilton Doiley was behind the renovations but sadly had been killed in an accident a few months ago. Archie was amazed that Jughead found it and he was also happy that it was secret and he could do everything there with no one snooping. Only the team would know, he really didn’t want to have any of his chances ruined with future girls.

Archie began to walk home, grateful that his house was only 2 blocks away from the school. When he got home he saw that his dad was working in the garage, trying to fix some stuff from his construction company. Fred always preferred to try and fix tools and equipment before giving in and buying new items.

“Hey dad, how was work?” Archie approached him.

“Oh hey son, just trying to fix some tools, they are a bit rusted and I’m hoping to get it off. How was your day?” Fred put the wrench down to give his son his full attention.

“Practice was good, we have that match against Stonewall Prep in a few weeks.”

Fred shook his head, “You aren’t going to participate in that traditional bet are you?”

“Reggie tried to get me to do it but I told him this year I want him to do it since he was almost team captain.” Archie lied to save his ass.

“Well I hope you aren’t lying to me. That bet has gotten some girls in trouble as well as the team captains.” Fred pointed his finger at his son.

“Like what kind of trouble?” Archie asked.

“Well the one I distinctly remember in my junior year was that the girl that was the victim for that team contracted HIV.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, the captain that slept with her had no clue about his status and didn’t use a condom because she was on the pill. It turned out he contracted it from either not using a clean needle while using heroin one time at a party or the fact that he was a closeted homosexual and had been having unprotected sex with another boy.” Fred explained.

“Damn...” Archie replied quietly.

“The girl’s family sued the captain and won. He lost everything in it; scholarships, college offers and money saved for tuition. Last I heard he was either dying from AIDS or working for a needle exchange instead of going off to college for football.”

“Oh wow...” Archie was speechless.

“Yeah, the bulldogs honestly need to put that tradition aside and just play against Stonewall Prep like normal teams. Even if they get broken, its still a scummy bet. As far as I’ve known there have been at least 3 STI cases including the HIV girl and 7 known pregnancies which led to only 2 of those teens giving birth and placing the babies up for adoption. The rest I heard terminated or miscarried before they found out.”

Archie was hesitant to reply before Fred continued, “So son, that’s why its a bad idea. Now I hope that the Mantle boy doesn’t do it, but then again the Mantle’s are all about keeping traditions alive.”

“Ok dad I get it now. I’m going to go in the house and work on some homework and maybe practice my guitar.” The redhead got up but heard a woof and was greeted by his happy golden retriever, “Hey Vegas, how are you?” Giving him good scratches and rubs.

He followed his dog back inside the house and went up to his bedroom. His homework for the day was completed after an hour and a half, then he had to make up his mind about what classes he wanted Jughead to help him with. They had english, bio chemistry, and their spanish class. He went with spanish because that was actually something he struggled with sometimes.

Archie grabbed his phone and texted Jughead 

“It’s Archie, I need help with spanish. I’ve heard you speak fluently and I’m sure you can help me speak better.”

He put his phone down, hoping that Jughead would reply and not be suspicious of Archie’s intentions. He got a notification and looked at the text.

“Hi Archie, I can totally help you with that. You’ve had a hard time pronouncing certain words.”

Archie sighed relief, maybe things weren’t going to be so bad after all.


	3. Let Me Learn From You

Jughead couldn’t believe that Archie Andrews had asked him to help him with his homework. His heart fluttered a little as he had a good sized crush on the red head too. He didn’t mind his sexuality but he also wasn’t happy being outed to his dad by one of the South Side Serpents. He had been caught kissing a boy at the Whyte Wyrm and it stayed mostly within the gang. It led to Jughead being kicked out of his dad’s trailer and he’d been living on his own for about a month. 

When he found the location of Dilton Doiley’s secret bunker it seemed like his luck turned for him and he made it his camp. In the early morning he would use the shower at the school to bathe and obviously there was the woods and some toilet paper he used for the bathroom. There was a small fridge/freezer combo, a microwave, a sink with fresh drinkable water and some electricity that could give him lighting and be able to charge his phone and laptop. The best part was that there was a decently comfortable bed that could fit two people on its full frame.

Jughead was pleasantly happy with his living quarters. He liked being alone sometimes and not having the stress of someone else breathing down his neck about anything. He heard that his dad wasn’t asking about him so to Jughead that was a relief in some way. He managed to small bussing job at Pop’s Chock Lit Shop in exchange for meals as well as the paycheck. It wasn’t much but at least it helped put food in his stomach and buy necessities when needed. So far he’d been able to save about $1386 thankfully, his goal was for anything big to pay off if needed.

When he got the text from Archie about the classes he needed help on, he couldn’t agree more. They set a time for tomorrow to meet at the edge the the woods by Sweet Water River and go from there. Part of him really wanted to bust a move on the red head with the exclusive privacy they had. He knew Archie was straight as an arrow but that wasn’t going to stop him. He felt something from the boy, whatever it was and wanted to chase after it.

The day came when they met up and Jughead took his classmate to the bunker so he could teach him. Archie had brought a burger and fries for both of them, which Jughead graciously accepted as he took a bite into it. They ate their food as Jughead helped Archie with his annunciation's of several key words and phrases they knew needed to be prepared for the next quiz in a few days. 

Soon their study session came to a close and they started to talk to each other, learning more about who they are. Archie’s heart began to sink a little, leaning the other boy’s back story made him feel sorry for Jughead. But he knew he needed to complete the bet and with evidence for the football team. So he decided to ask,

“I heard you like boys, is that true?”

Jughead swallowed and replied, “Yes... Is that a problem?”

Archie shook his head, “No it doesn’t bother me. Just makes me wonder if you’ve ever dated Kevin Keller?”

Jughead scoffed, “That flamboyant gay? Nah he’s not my type. He goes after men named Moose with enormous horse sized dicks.”

Archie blinked, “Did not know that and I don’t know if I needed to know that.” He laughed awkwardly before asking, “What are your types if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jughead looked away a little before planting a light kiss on Archie’s cheek. He pulled away timidly, realizing the mistake he made, “Sorry, I jumped on the chance when you asked. If this is a problem then we don’t have to meet up again.”

Archie was shocked but also relieved because then this would make the bet easier to complete, “Um no this isn’t a problem at all. But I do have a request if you are into me like this?”

Jughead blushed, “Yes?”

Archie cleared his throat, “Is it ok if we experiment? You know I’ve been with maybe half the school, but I always test negative because I use condoms consistently. I’ve been kinda curious but not sure how far into the gay spectrum I’m in.”

Jughead nodded, hoping maybe Archie would become his boyfriend in all this mess, “How fast do you want to go?” He asked cautiously.

Archie wanted to say sex right now but instead his mouth said, “Can we start with kisses and touching? No taking clothes off for now.”

Jughead agreed, “I think that works for now. We can take each phase slowly or go as fast as you want.” He watched as Archie got up from his chair to sit on the bed.

“In case we want to lay down side by side. Better to move now than trip on chairs.”

Jughead smirked, this jock is somewhat smart, he thought to himself and followed his lead on the bed.

Jughead let Archie make the first kiss back as they slowly moved their lips together and apart. He felt the jock slip some brushes of tongue and it was sending him over the edge. It wasn’t long before he grunted, feeling his boxers get soaked in his own cum.

Archie smelled it before saying, “Oh my god I am so sorry that I did that to you.” He was being sincere but was grossed out internally.

Jughead bashfully said, “Me too, I’ve never done that before. But then again I’ve never kissed a more beautiful boy in my life.” He blushed and shied away a little.

The red head’s heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. He’d never been called beautiful before by anyone. He hated that this was part of a bet even more, but couldn’t help but maybe be into the raven haired boy in front of him. 

“You think that about me?”

Jughead nodded and had his lips locked again in a kiss. This time more heated and raw with Archie nipping a little at his neck,

“Take your shirt off.” Archie whispered in between a kiss, “I want to worship you.”

Jughead gleefully did, letting Archie suck a hickey into his collarbone while gently rubbing his thumbs around his nipples. He was in heaven, the boy crush of his dreams being intimate with him even if it was maybe experimentation. But to Jughead, this didn’t feel like it. It felt like he had turned on the redhead to be more passionate with him.

Archie got the other boy now on his back and licked and kissed up and down his chest, giving him nips here and there. He had begun to feel hard himself but didn’t want to move too fast for Jughead’s liking. The boy however thought otherwise as he rutted himself a little against the jock.

Archie stopped, “I don’t know if I can go all the way with you right now?” He sighed, hoping that the teen would understand.

Jughead sat up and said “It’s ok, I understand. I think you should know something if we do go all the way.”

“What is it?” Archie hoped it wasn’t anything bad like HIV.

“I’m a virgin.” It felt like a weight was lifted off for him.

The redhead didn’t expect that from the other boy’s mouth.

“I’ve kissed a few people but never had any form of sexual contact past that.” He looked at Archie, “Anything we do past this point on is a first for me.” Jughead gave him a kiss, “I want you to be my first if that’s ok with you?”

Archie pressed his forehead against the other boy, “Yes I can. Just give me a little time. Today is not the day though.” He breathed in and out before giving the virgin more kisses. 

He pulled away and explained, “I need to start getting back home now. Can we pick this up again tomorrow? You’ve been really helpful to me for homework and to be frank, you’ve probably been the best kisser I’ve kissed in a while.”

Jughead blushed and smiled, “Really?”

“Really really.” Archie wasn’t lying about that. His classmate had soft lips and velvety movements that not any of the girls he’s kissed he could compare to.

“You’re not too bad yourself, but considering your track record I think that would be blasphemous if you weren’t a good kisser.” Jughead giggled. 

He watched Archie pack up and led him up the ladder to open the hatch. When they were above ground Jughead remembered something and called out, “Hey before we have sex can you do something for me?”

Archie turned around and replied, “Yes what is it?”

“Can you please get tested for STI’s? I don’t know if you’ve been in contact with anything.” It wasn’t a terrible request but an awkward one.

“Sure! I can do that. I always get one after sex which was about a month ago but I can get another one for you.” Archie didn’t think that was a deal breaker and was more than happy to agree to it.

They waved each other goodbye, watching Archie go to his car before Jughead went down into the bunker. He was on cloud 9 with what had happened, even if he did cum in his boxers. Making a mental note to change into new clothes before bed, Jughead made himself a snack while finishing his own homework and typing up a story pitch for the Blue and Gold, Riverdale High’s school paper, and felt at peace that maybe he can be himself with Archie. He knew that even though he was a serial dater and a hound dog, Archie made sure he was honest with his intentions of being with someone. 

But sadly Jughead didn’t know the truth and it was going to cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to go straight on but instead they spread out their exploration till just before the game.


	4. First Time

Archie was waiting in his doctors office a few days later as he promised to get screened before having sex with Jughead. He hoped maybe some questions could be answered too about anal sex as he never did that with any of the girls he hooked up with. Shortly after entering the examining room, Dr. Bourbon came in chipper as always.

“Hello Archie, what bring’s you in today? Needing another STI check?” She was happy he was cautious even though he was promiscuous.

“Yeah I would like one but also I wanted to get some info and advice about a partner I am planning to have sex with.” Well he wasn’t going to lie since he knew about HIPPA.

“Of course I can get you the test and some advice but I’m caught off guard. Normally you get tested after sex, why the change?”

The red head rubbed the back on his neck and replied, “Because I’m exploring my sexuality with a boy in my grade and he’s a virgin. He knows about me and my flings with girls even when I told him I get tested after sex but I want to be extra safe. He told me he’s a virgin.”

This took Dr. Bourbon by shock, “Is he willingly letting you explore with him?”

“Yes, he’s gay and he’s had a crush on me for a while. I’m even astonished as you are about that too sometimes.” The two boys had now been doing homework and fooling around for a few days. There were days where it was homework and kissing or just kissing and exploring each others bodies. No more than hand jobs at this point but Archie did tease Jughead the other day with light oral sex. And shockingly he enjoyed giving it to him, making him question his sexuality even more now.

“Well... Ok... I give you a blood and urine test but I also sense this is what you needed on advice about. You want to make sure you have safe anal sex?” The doctor put in some notes, sensing her patient nod and looked up, “Lubricant is the most important part of anal. You can seriously hurt someone that way. Stretching slowly is necessary and use condoms too. Do you know if the boy you are seeing is a carrier?”

Archie’s brow furrowed, “What’s a carrier? For like HIV?”

“No no silly, a carrier is a male that has the ability to get pregnant and give birth from anal sex. This doesn’t include trans men, they were born with the parts. Carrier’s have extra parts inside them as well as regular male genitalia on the outside.” Dr. Bourbon explained.

“Um... no he didn’t tell me his status but I still plan on using condoms anyway even if he doesn’t know.” Archie explained, now more wary of having sex with Jughead.

“Alright, anymore questions before I get the nurse to come and collect samples?”

Archie shook his head, “Nope I think I’ve got it.”

“Good to hear. Just remember to listen to your partner about what hurts and what feels good. Bet then again judging by the amount of time’s I’ve seen you since the 10th grade, you’re probably a pro at that.” The doctor laughed and was replaced by a nurse who took some blood and gave him a cup for a urine sample. 

When Archie left, the idea of men carrying pregnancies made him uncomfortable and he made a mental note to use condoms incase Jughead didn’t know his status. He made the decision not to disclose that kind of info in case it scared him away.

The game was now about 6 days away when Reggie confronted his teammate in the locker room after practice.

“Andrews, what’s the status? Are we going to beat Wallis or not?” His tone was full of either excitement or aggravation.

Archie sighed, hating that the pressure was building on top of him like this, “I’m almost there Mantle. I’m just waiting on some test results to be sure I’m clean. It was Jughead’s request and I respected it.”

“And when were those tests made? We are running out of time here!” Reggie motioned an imaginary watch on his wrist.

“I had samples taken on friday, its monday now and should be able to hear something today or tomorrow. I’ll make my move by then and then dump his ass.” Archie knew in his heart that’s not what he wanted to do though, he really had caught feelings at this point and it didn’t sit right with him that this was happening because of a stupid football team tradition.

“You’re doing a good thing Andrews. Him getting laid by you will probably be the only action he gets between his legs for the rest of his life. What a loser he is.” Reggie scoffed and walked away, not noticing the fists his teammate was making and ready to use them on his face.

It was about an hour later that Archie got the phone call from his doctor that he was clean. He couldn’t answer though as he had been deep throating the other teen at his bunker. Hearing Jughead make small noises as his lover bobbed up and down, taking him deeper and deeper thanks to a lack of gag reflex astonishingly, was killing Archie internally. He wanted to be buried deep inside the teen right now and not cumming in his boxers.

“That’s it right there, there, there, THERE!” Jughead grunted as he came down the jock’s throat, sweat trickling down his forehead and glistening on his chest. He’d taken his clothes off since the bunker was getting steamy. 

Archie was only in his boxers to even things out but he also was hoping for a hand job afterwards. He pulled off of the other boy and looked at his phone, seeing there was a voice message left. 

Looking at the visual voicemail Archie sighed relief, “I’m clean if you want to have sex?” His boner was raging, begging for attention and release.

Jughead gathered himself for a second and replied with a smile, “There’s lube in the box over there.”

Grinning as well, Archie went and grabbed it as the raven haired teen positioned himself on the bed. The jock came back with the bottle and settled in between Jughead’s spread legs, swallowing and remembering what he must do. Flipping the cap off, he poured some lube onto his fingers and circled them around Jughead’s hole. He listened for any discomfort as he slowly sank one finger into him, then two with lube squirted into the stretched out hole. Archie always mad sure that his sex partners were lubed if needed for comfort. 

After stretching with a 3rd finger Archie got lube to slick himself up and breathed, “Are you ready?”

Jughead looked at him, smiled and nodded before gasping from Archie entering him. It wasn’t the more enjoyable feeling but as soon as Archie bottomed into him, he felt complete and the discomfort turned into pleasure. Jughead sensed it when Archie was making small movements into him, humming enjoyment as he wrapped his arms around his neck and torso. His hands would stroke the red head’s back and pet the back of his head, feeling how lushes the ginger locks were.

In between thrusts they would kiss each other tenderly, dancing their tongues a little before Archie went back to humping deeper and deeper into the scrawny teen. Licks up and down Jughead’s throat as well as making a hickey at the base of his neck on his collarbone were all the jock could do as he held the other teen dearly before asking, 

“Would you like it a little more rough? I could go faster if you want or we could change positions?”

“Whatever you want Archikins. I’m already in heaven with this.” Jughead moaned with a smile. He could feel himself growing hard again and his cock was rubbing against Archie’s abs.

For Archie he wanted to finish so bad, the other boy was incredibly tight which was why he was glad he put a cock ring on himself before they started stripping otherwise he would have cum too early. He slipped a hand down to release it before moving faster and started going to pound town on the virgin.

“OH MY GOD!!! ARCHIKINS DON”T STOP!!!” Jughead called out in euphoria, “IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING! I-!” He spurted all over Archie’s abs and felt Archie cumming deeply buried inside him, thankful he was disease free so they could have enjoyed this more.

They paused, looking at each other with a grin and laughed before Archie rolled them on their side while still connected. Jughead caressed his partner’s face before giving him a kiss.

“I know this sounds stupid because I was hoping we wouldn’t catch feels,” He looked away swallowed and turned back to say, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“OH SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD AND A HEARTLESS BASTARD IF YOU BREAK HIS HEART!!! &*&*$^&*%&^%*%^$%(%&*$%^%*^$%^$^$%^$%*^#$@#$^#*&^&_+*(%*%#^%%^**_)&$%@!!!!!...”

Loud raging angry thoughts and dialogue were all that was in Archie’s head when he heard the words I love you from Jughead. He felt himself not wanting to say it back but in truth he felt something too. It was stronger than with any girl he’d been with before. He knew that this was supposed to be a bet for a football game but instead he fell hard for the teenager. Archie ruined his sexuality with women probably for good and replied,

“I think I’m in love with you too.” Suddenly tears trickled out of Jughead eyes, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Jughead sniffled, “I’m just so happy, I never thought I would be loved by anyone and especially you.” Feeling Archie pulling him closer into his chest and his hand stroking the back of his head, Jughead let out some soft cries.

“I’m sorry you’ve felt this way. I promise you that I’ll never break your heart.” Archie knew that there was a good chance he would but for now he wanted to enjoy this moment.

The Riverdale Bulldog’s Stonewall Prep pre-match bet was complete thank god. Now Archie had to choose whether to follow his heart and stay with Jughead or continue to put on the All Star Boy attitude, look and reputation that he carried with him since freshman year and break the other teen’s heart.


	5. I Wanna Get To Know You

Jughead went to school the next day feeling lighter than air with warmth hugging him from all around. He was failing from keeping it being seen by his friends Betty Cooper and Toni Topaz. He knew Betty from the Blue and Gold and Toni from the South Side Serpents as her family lineage started the gang. They both couldn’t help but be curious why their friend was all of a sudden chipper than usual and they both felt the warmth that was surrounding the teenager. When they saw his smile both of them knew it was time to play 20 questions.

At lunch the two girls cornered him with free snacks.

“Spill the beans Jones.” Toni said first.

Jughead looked up, scoffed and said, “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been seeing someone haven’t you? And by the vibes you’re giving, you love them and they love you back,” Betty inhaled deeply, “And you’re not a virgin anymore!” She and Toni almost shrieked with joy with Jughead starting to blush, proving they were right.

“Who is the lucky person?” Toni asked.

Her and Betty’s friend decided to answer, “I can’t give you an answer right now but I’m hoping that he chooses me over his current lifestyle. We’ve been studying at my bunker and fooling around to us going all the way last night. I told him that I’m in love with him and he told me he loved me back. That’s why I’m happy, I’m in love with someone who shares it back.”

“What’s his name? I wanna know everything about him.” Betty was cautious as she felt like he’d given her some details already.

“Right now he’s asked me not to disclose anything with anyone since we are still kinda secret. He’s waiting for the right time and I’m ok with that.” Jughead hoped that would keep his friend’s from asking anymore questions, his efforts were futile sadly.

“Jughead, please tell me. I’m asking because you’re one of my best friends and I have a bad feeling about this person already.” Betty didn’t explain though that because of the calendar dates in accordance to the Stonewall Prep game and Jughead losing his virginity and falling in love, she feared it was Archie Andrews. They only kissed and touched each other but never had sex because ironically she was on her period when they would have done it.

“I’m not ready to share yet Betts. I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself. Remember, I live in that bunker and before that at the drive in theatre.” Jughead grabbed one of the bags of chips that Toni had brought him, his favorite brand of ready salted walkers from the UK. Toni was going to give them to him anyway but today seemed like a better time to do it.

In Jughead’s mind he could only think about how perfect his first time was. He was glad that while he was inexperienced, Archie sure wasn’t and let him feel safe in such a vulnerable position. He felt a bit sore still but he figured that it would go away over time with more sex. He couldn’t wait to pick up something that both of them could eat that was microwavable or cooked in one pot on the hot plate he’d gotten for foods cooked in pots and pans.

His trip to the store was brief, he got a meat lovers lasagna that was big enough to feed both of them but small enough for the microwave, a chopped salad kit, and some artisanal bread as well as a 2 stick pack of butter and garlic powder and parsley flakes to attempt to make garlic toast on a pan. For drinks he bought a six pack of ginger ale and found some pop rocks that gave him an idea to spice up the night. He really didn’t want this to be the most cliche dinner ever but at least something that they can enjoy while talking.

Later after school Archie was a tad late getting to the bunker for his and Jughead’s dinner date but for the hopeful cook it was ok since it gave him more time to make the food to feed them for the night. He smelled the dinner and flashed a pearly white smile.

“Look at you making us a meal. I’m surprised you wanted to try to make a full dinner tonight for me using what you have.”

“Well I might be limited but I work with what I have. That doesn’t stop me from trying though.” He winked at the other boy, “Its meat lovers lasagna with sweet kale chopped salad and pan toasted garlic toast. The drinks are ginger ale.”

“You made all of that for me?” Archie’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t have to do that. Next time can I treat you?”

The table was being set when Jughead answered, “Yes please. I’m sure a home cooked meal from your dad’s would be great.”

They sat down to eat, savoring their dinner and washing it down with the soda. Archie chose instead of just jumping to sex, he wanted to ask Jughead about himself to get to know him more. He decided he wanted to scratch all of his future chances with women to be with him. He was going to choose Jughead after the game and come out as bisexual.

“You know, we haven’t really gotten to know each other deeply other than me being deeply buried in you,” Jughead laughed at that remark, “And if I want to come out to the school with you as my boyfriend I want to learn more about you, and not your talented tongue with spanish.”

The beanie wearing boy took a sip of soda, “If you ask a question, can I ask one too?”

“Absolutely, I don’t have much to hide.” Archie said the white lie with guilt, he did want to tell him but much much later, “Ok you ask first then?”

“Favorite band and why?”

“Van Halen because Eddie Van Halen DUH!” Archie asked, “What’s your dream job?”

“I want to be a best selling publisher. I have it in my genes, my grandfather wrote the Baxter Brother’s mystery books. However they were stolen from him and he almost went mad. Drove him to drinking and that was passed down to my dad. I’m trying to escape it which is why I choose to live away from his nasty trailer house full of alcohol.”

That peaked the red head’s interest, “I thought your dad kicked you out cause you are gay and he’s not accepting.”

“Nah that’s one of reasons but not all of them. When he caught me kissing the openly gay Serpent Joaquin DeSantos, he chalked it up to experimentation. I was for a while honestly but it helped me realize that I am gay so we were a fling but never did anything more serious than a blow job. It wasn’t until he smelled my breath from the blow job I had just given him and saw the hickeys he gave me that he realized that I probably was gay. He slapped me, called me nasty names and told me to get my stuff out of his trailer before he came home that night and go find a new place to live and never come back. He even tried to strip me and Joaquin’s spots in the Serpents but his second in command refused to follow through. Joaquin was run out of town and I’ve lived at the drive in theatre before making this my camp. I heard about this place from Dilton and he trusted me to safeguard it in case something happened to him. And then he had that hiking accident that killed him about 2 weeks later.” Jughead looked down before continuing, “Part of me thinks it wasn’t an accident and that he committed suicide with how things played out. We were good friends in elementary and middle school. He taught me a lot skills that I have now for living on my own. High school we kinda grew distant because he was focused on his survivalist scout groups and I was writing like crazy and then got a job at Pop’s.” His head perked back up and he looked at his love, “If you ever want to visit, I work on the weekends and holidays mostly but also whenever the football games happen during the week. Pop’s lets me come in whenever unannounced for a few hours sometimes but also when people call out. That’s why I have so much free time sometimes and work a whole lot other times.”

Archie had been listening to everything that his love had said, absorbing in his past with his dad and living arrangements as well as the loss of one of his childhood friends. It was a lot to take in before he replied, “You’ve been through so much and stayed so strong. What helped you push forward?”

It took a moment to answer, “My best friend’s in the world Betty Cooper and Toni Topaz. Toni’s family have lineage in the Serpents and were able to save me from being kicked out by my dad who is the current Serpent King. They’ve let me stay with them a few times in between new camps. Betts keeps me focused in trying to enjoy life while I’m still here. She is very protective of me and has even broken dicks before in my honor.” Jughead shivered, “When I mean dicks I really mean dicks.”

“OH GOD!” Archie gasped, feeling squirmy knowing who she is and that she might break him if she finds out how him and Jughead started out.

“Enough about me though, tell me more about you.”

Trying to reclaim his composure after finding out the news that Betty Cooper can actually break dicks was challenging before Archie continued the conversation.

“Well I play guitar and have potential opportunities to go to an arts university for music engineering. I’m also on the football team at school and have scholarships for schools from it. I can’t decide which I prefer sometimes, so when it comes down to the last second I’ll choose my major and which school I want to go to with the scholarships I’ve earned. My life is more vanilla than yours to be honest. You know my dad owns a construction company and my mom lives in Chicago as a lawyer so they are divorced go figure. No siblings but I have a lovable dog named Vegas. Speaking of Betty Cooper she’s my next door neighbor. So maybe one day we could all hang out together at her place or my house.”

“You play guitar? Can I hear something from you tomorrow?” The boy put his hand on his lovers hand, “It doesn’t have to be written from scratch but something that speaks to you.”

Archie mingled his hand on top of Jughead’s and gave him a kiss, “Yes I can definitely do that for you.” He then looked at his watch to see that he needed to get home. “It’s getting late for me, my dad’s been getting suspicious lately and he asked me to come home earlier now.” He stood up and gave his love a long kiss, “I love you Juggie.”

“I love you too Archikins. When can we be out for everyone to see?” Jughead sniffed, trying not to cry.

“After this saturday. Till then, lets be alone together.” Saturday was the match between Stonewall Prep and Riverdale High. He hoped that Reggie and Betty wouldn’t out him by then. Betty especially, Reggie would most likely turn on Jughead as a person while Betty would protect her friend and break Archie’s dick in the process. Maybe Reggie should get his dick broken too honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Jughead's back story and his friend choices? He may be a bit of a loner but he has friends within his gang and the one club he works with


	6. Broken Legs and Broken Hearts

It was the day before the Stonewall versus Riverdale match and the locker room was a ruckus of hoot and hollers when Reggie and Archie walked in. Reggie put his hands up to silence them before speaking,

“My fellow teammates, tomorrow we have our match against the Stonies and that snotty prick Brett Wallis. I’m sure we will win as always thanks to our team captain.” He’d grabbed the back of Archie’s shoulders, shaking them with assurance and flashing a big grin, “And now for the reveal of sexual relations with the chosen victim. This year because of Wallis I made our captain go gay for us and my victim of choice was the loner Jughead Jones.”

Archie’s skin was crawling under the smirks he made at the comments Reggie was saying, “Yeah I’ll tell yah it wasn’t easy but I did it.” He flashed a hickey his boyfriend had left on his collarbone about an hour ago while they had quick sex backstage of the theatre. He couldn’t how many times since his first they’d had sex but Jughead would say at least 4 times... all without using condoms.

“I need to inspect this a little bit closer.” The second in command examined the mark and then got a whiff from his teammate. He turned around and asked, 

“Did you just fuck him an hour ago? I can smell cum off of you and that hickey is fresh.”

Archie shrugged, “I’ve been having sex with him for several days now, why not screw with him even more than just the one time.” He laughed, acting like a bro with his teammates and trying to hide the fact that he was in a relationship with his “victim”.

“That’s our team captain for yah folks. WE’RE GOING TO BEAT STONEWALL AGAIN BOYS!” Reggie announced, watching the whole locker room full of all the players of the Bulldogs cheer and get hyped up for tomorrow.

Archie tried to join in with his team as much as possible but hated the fact that he intentionally started their relationship in a disgusting matter. He was going to come clean eventually to his team that he was now in a relationship with Jughead but now was definitely not the time. He had to focus on the game tomorrow.

The next day

“Alright ladies and gentlemen its time for the game of the season, Riverdale High versus Stonewall Prep. Whoever wins this game will win for this years tri-county high school football season.” The announcer said as both the teams ran out on the playing field surrounded by cheers from the crowd and the cheerleaders. “And lets not forget our very own Riverdale High Vixens led by head cheerleader Cheryl Blossom.” 

The girls waved their pompoms, flashed smiles and flirty winks to the crowd and the Bulldogs when they were announced and began to make small cheer dances and chants with a person in a bulldog mascot costume jumping and dancing with them.

The coach called around the team for a huddle,

“Look guys this is the biggest game of the season and I just want to say this to ya’ll, I have a feeling that your captain’s luck is working cause I just got wind that the team is down two of their best players.” The team began to hoot and holler till the coach continued, “That being said Brett is still here but the two players were the top kicker and offense players so we probably will still have a good game. Alright everyone break and lets go kick Wallis’s ass!”

“WOOOOOOO!!! YEAH!!!!” The whole team called out as they broke and got into position.

Brett was now eye level in front of Archie, he snickered before asking, “You’re the team captain huh? Who’d they make you fuck before the game? Was it some loser nerd girl?”

Archie refused to give into Brett’s mind games and instead focused on the numbers called out and then the first quarter was made with Brett getting shoved around the first tackle and Riverdale scoring 13 points versus 7 with Stonewall. Brett refused to back down, constantly picking at his opposing team captain even though Archie wasn’t cracking.

During halftime Archie walked over to the benches to rest and saw Jughead sitting on the stands. He walked over to meet up with the beanie boy and asked,

“I thought you’d be working at Pop’s today since its a football game.”

“Nah, I worked time and a half last night to come today. I’ve never been to a football game before so I wanted to see the big game everyone talks about and the legendary douchebag Brett Wallis lose when Reggie Mantle kicks his ass. I hope he didn’t break some poor girl’s heart for this game.” He smiled with excitement.

It dawned on Archie that Jughead thought that Reggie was the team captain. He felt some relief but also knew his guard was even higher up on keeping secrets. He also saw that Betty and Toni had joined him at the bleachers.

“You’re friend’s fans of football?” He pointed towards them.

“Toni’s girlfriend Cheryl is head cheerleader,” Jughead pointed at the redhead, “And Betty needed some material for the Blue and Gold as well as to support her bestie Veronica Lodge who’s also a vixen. I also had to tag along because of the Blue and Gold. I have brilliant photography skills that they like to use as well as my writing.”

“I know you probably have more skills to show me after this match is over. Wanna celebrate at my dad’s after we win? I want to introduce you to him so we can be official.” Archie was inviting his lover over to come out.

“Can I after I start working on the pictures? This camera isn’t one of those high tech ones so they need to go through fluid and be filtered.” Jughead held up the camera he was using.

“Oh of course do that I’m sure those films are sensitive anyway. Plus I have to shower and get all this dirt and stink off of me.” Archie heard the team getting called back over, “I have to go now, see you soon.”

“I love you.” Jughead said quietly.

“Love you too. We can kiss after this ok?”

They both nodded at each other before Archie ran back to his team for the 3rd quarter, unaware that Brett was watching them and got enough information to make bigger stabs at his rival.

By the third quarter it was 27 Riverdale versus 28 Stonewall. Everyone was getting on edge as the fourth quarter was about to start. It was then that Brett made his move.

“So Andrews, I saw who your victim was. Was it that scrawny emo fag I saw over there? Mantle must have been that desperate for a win that he made the captain go gay this year.” He laughed with a devilish grin, knowing he was making Archie see red. “Look’s like you two were getting cozy, too bad you’ll dump him and jump back in the sack with pussy and not cock.”

The next play was made and this time Brett was thrown on his ass as the Bulldogs scored now 34 to 28. Archie cocked a grin as he looked down at Wallis, “I’m not breaking my boyfriend’s heart after this match you prick.” Archie glanced and made a motion to the other team’s coach, “Also, enjoy being a cast for a few weeks. I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’m pretty sure your ankle isn’t supposed to be in that direction.”

He walked away as the Stonewall medic came over and was able to move Brett with the help from the coach so that they could treat his twisted ankle.

“HE’S OUT BOYS!!!” Archie hollered as the teens all roared in happiness, knowing that they’ve secured the win.

The Final score was 48 to 35, Riverdale High being victorious again for the 21st time in a row now. The Stonewall Prep team went and cower away on the bus to go back to their school with Brett already on his way to the ER to get his ankle set. Archie, Reggie, the coach and the whole team as well as the audience and Vixens were all celebrating as once again the Stonewall Prep traditional bet’s luck worked.

Eventually the crowd started to thin out and the football team at this point were mingling with their friends, family and girlfriends when Archie decided to go up and hug his boyfriend in front of everyone.

“Do your friend’s know about me?” He asked, brushing away some of Jughead’s hair from his face.

“I told them I was seeing someone, never gave them a name.” The teen replied.

“Well let’s show them who you are seeing.” And he held Jughead’s face as he kissed him.

Unfortunately both sides had disgust to them with Betty and Reggie coming to their sides.

“What the hell is this Archie?” Betty spat at the red head.

“Yeah what the hell is this Andrews? I told you to just screw him once not go gay with him!” Reggie seethed.

“Archikins what are they talking about?” Jughead nervously asked, seeing his boyfriend’s face white as a wall.

“Yeah _Archikins_ tell this joke of a fag to go back to doing gay shit and leave you alone. You like pounding pussy anyway over sucking dick.” There was venom in Reggie’s tone that brought out rage in Betty.

“Fuck you Andrews! Fuck off Mantle! Do you really think that setting the team captain up with my best friend for your dumb ass football tradition wasn’t going to have consequences?”

Jughead put two and two together that Archie was the team captain and not Reggie, “You slept with me on a bet?” He began to tremble.

“Juggie I-” Archie was cut off.

“DON’T _JUGGIE_ ME EVER AGAIN!!! I DON’T KNOW IF YOU EVEN LOVED ME OR JUST WANTED TO GET IN MY PANTS MORE FOR THIS FUCKING GAME!!!! GET BENT ANDREWS!!! GET LOST AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Jughead was crumbling inside as he said with tears streaming down his face “WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME? I WISH I’D NEVER MET YOU!” And he collapsed to the ground with Toni rushing to his side and shockingly Cheryl joining her.

“You two get the fuck away from us NOW!” Betty growled at the blockhead football players.

“Come on Andrews, lets go get some pussy tonight.” Reggie grabbed Archie away and they went in the direction of the locker rooms to change and shower before going home.

At home Archie cursed himself for being so foolish for falling in love with Jughead Jones. It was so stupidly easy and effortless and he very well saw himself as being with him for the rest of his life had the beans not spilled. Reggie deserved a few sweet punches in the face for the shit mess he made. He vowed that he would find a way to win his love back somehow whether it was a date, song from his heart or ask Jughead to find something for him to do to let him come back. He knew he and that boy were endgame.

Across from town, Jughead was being comforted by Toni and Betty at his bunker with chinese and pizza from Cheryl and burgers curtesy from Pop Tate. He’d never had his young heart ripped out like that so viscously, not even the disownment from his dad could top this. Betty cuddled with him in the bed as he cried, only for both of them to eat in between tears. She stayed with him for two days thanks to her mom letting her be compassionate for her daughter’s friend. Betty loved Jughead like a brother, seeing him hurt like this tore her up inside. She couldn’t even trust that he’d be fine by himself but her friend was able to convince her that he wouldn’t hurt himself as he began to bury himself into the Blue and Gold with select stories, picture taking and of course school work. Provided he wasn’t partnered up with his ex, whom himself wasn’t doing well when he went to school.

The school became divided after news broke about what happened. Most people sided with Jughead and were hostile to Archie. No girl wanted to interact with him, classmates were aggressive in things like passing back papers or walking through the hallway. He even got called nasty names and once or twice shoved. Archie knew he deserved it, every single bit of it. But he managed to keep his head held high as new year came and went. He was hopeful things would change no matter what though.

It had been almost five months since he dumped the red head and Jughead knew that Archie thought about him, he could sense it almost constantly. Or was that his appetite that had been increasing so much that he’d gain a bit of a pot belly from eating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead had to find out somehow sadly but thankfully he has amazing friends to keep him safe.


	7. WHAT????

It was around March that Jughead had noticed something was off about him. He chose to brush it off as something so simple as an appetite increase could be the result of puberty. It did surprised him that his stomach had started to curve but he chalked it up to his over eating as well as his bad eating habits. He lacked energy too, most teens do though honestly. It however wasn’t so obvious to his friends by April when the curve in his stomach had grown at an alarming rate.

Betty and Toni cornered Jughead inside the Blue and Gold office during lunch hour and locked the door behind them. He was most definitely alarmed by the intervention.

“What’s all this about ladies?”

Both girls had their arms crossed with unimpressed looks on their faces. Toni pulled out a long box out of a shopping bag she had and handed it to her friend. He read it and gave it back with a face of disgust.

“I am not pregnant!” He was incredibly offended.

“Jughead you’ve been growing this bump since February and you were having sex with Archie in November. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t protected because you didn’t know if you were a carrier.” Betty pointed out,

“A what?” This bamboozled the boy.

“Were you not paying attention in health class? There are some cis-gender men that have the ability to get pregnant, carry to term and give birth to live babies. It’s mostly seen in gay couples or sometimes there are single men who want to go through with a pregnancy without a woman partner. Those usually will get donor sperm since you can’t use your own.” Toni explained.

Jughead just rolled his eyes at them and sat on top of a table with his arms crossed over his distended belly and huffed at them. Chewing on his lip he then threw his hands in the air as he knew he wouldn’t be released from the office till he took the test,

“Fine I’ll take the test and I’ll let you follow me if needed.” He got up and took the test from Toni to the mens restroom around the corner after Betty unlocked the door.

The girls followed him to the outside and parked themselves at the door when he went in. After locking himself inside a stall, Jughead opened the box to take the test out and read the directions. Seeing that it was a pretty easy test to take he un-zipped and lowered his stretched out jeans and boxers, popped the cap off the test stick, sat on the toilet and relieved himself on it. When he was done he put the cap back on and wrapped it up in toilet paper to stick it in his pocket as he flushed the toilet, walked out the stall to wash his hands and then leave to walk with Toni and Betty.

They nodded and went back to the Blue and Gold office where they all sat down at a table and Jughead pulled the test out of his pocket to see the results. He noticed that they had gotten the digital brand because the very prominent word PREGNANT was on the results. He dropped the stick on the ground in shock with his skin starting to crawl. He began to hyperventilate and shake as Betty picked up the test, she gasped and showed it to Toni who bolted to hold him as he began to cry.

“Let it out Jughead hun, let it out.” Toni said as she stroked his hair, even she was freaking out by the results.

Betty came over to hold all of them, sensing that everyone was losing their shit. The three of them couldn’t calm down past lunch time so they chose to skip the rest of school and go to the bunker for the rest of the day. Inside Jughead was laying down on the bed with Betty spooning behind him, petting his head and Toni sitting in a chair across the bed. There was absolute silence till Jughead said out loud,

“I don’t want to keep the baby.”

The girls paused before Betty replied, “That’s a good start.”

“I agree with Betty, but you do need to see a doctor to see how far along you are exactly. You should be about 5 months along but definitely more calculated as well as your due date and if anything is wrong with the baby.” Toni added

“There’s an OB/GYN clinic up here that I can take you to and from and I’m sure they can refer you to an adoption agency. You’re too far along for an abortion now Jughead.” Betty helped her friend sit up, rubbing his back as he leaned into her, “I’m also going to ask my parents if you can stay with her for the remainder of your pregnancy. I refuse to let you stay here without help in case something happens.”

Jughead nodded but remembered that she and Archie are neighbors, “What about Archie? He’ll find out and he’ll want me to keep this baby and I don’t want to and-”

Toni held her friend’s hand and calmly said, “Archie isn’t going to do shit while we are around. But sadly you do need to tell him because of adoption laws. You both need to sign the parental termination papers before this baby can be adopted by its new family.”

“If you want when you two meet we can stay in the room as mediators to make sure everything goes well.” said Betty.

Jughead nodded, “Ok, better pack up what’s mine and head to your mom’s Betts.”

The three of them grabbed Jughead’s clothes, his laptop and school supplies as well as the remaining food in the fridge and headed to the Cooper house. Jughead and Toni sat in the living room while Betty talked to her mom and dad in the kitchen. It didn’t take much for them to agree that her friend should live with them during his pregnancy after seeing his stomach size.

“He can stay in the guest room.” Hal Cooper said to his daughter and her friend, “After he has had the baby he can stay here for a few months to gather himself together but he then has to either find himself a new home or get a job and go to college. Do we have an understanding?”

Both of them replied, “Yes.”

“Good. Now please get yourself settled, its late and we both have work in the morning.” Alice Cooper replied before they went to bed.

A bit later after Jughead’s stuff was put away and settled in Toni said good night to go back home leaving Betty and Jughead alone in his room. Betty went off to her room to get changed for bed and to give her friend some space. Then the young man closed the bedroom door before he stripped naked to examine himself in the mirror. 

He took a good long look at his protruding bump, conflicted on whether or not to touch it since he didn’t want the baby. He wasn’t sure how distant he wanted to stay away from it’s existence. He was almost disgusted with what was going on with his body and how the baby was made as well as who’s it father was. Jughead hated that he was going to have to talk to Archie for it to be placed with another family. He really hoped that the other teen wouldn’t argue with his plans for the baby.

After getting on clothes for bed, Jughead got under the covers and attempted to get settled. Tomorrow he would have doctor appointments to get a good due date and adoption agency referrals as well as tests and prenatal vitamins. He also knew that he would have to brave talking to Archie about the situation as he needed him to support him with the decision. He knew he would need to get some maternity clothes too as his jeans were becoming increasingly harder to button up. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, he hated waiting on it so much.

Jughead’s appointment revealed that we was 22 weeks and 5 days gestation so he was mostly there and that his due date was sometime in August. When the doctor asked if he wanted to know the sex Jughead replied no with no emotion, the doctor beginning to understand how distant he wanted to be away from the baby. She did at least print out one picture per her patients request as proof to show the other father. After some prenatal vitamins were prescribed as well as a list of adoption agencies were passed along. 

In Jughead’s mind he didn’t care what kind of family the baby went to, but he knew Archie would probably so he made a small list of requirements. Educated to Associate’s degree and up, married, the sex of the couples didn’t matter since he was gay, at least gay friendly and not religiously conservative and most importantly far away from here as possible. He was very set on a closed adoption and didn’t want to even acknowledge its existence after it was born.

When he got back to the Cooper household and got out of the car to go into the house, his stomach dropped when he saw Archie and that he saw Jughead’s stomach. He decided that now would be the best time since it was forced upon him. Thankfully Betty had accompanied him to the doctor’s appointment so she said, 

“Archie and Jughead follow me.”

All three of them went to Archie’s shed outback and she closed the door behind them. They all sat in chairs with Betty sitting in between them in case shit went down. There was awkward silence for a while before Archie said, 

“Is it mine?”

Jughead swallowed before replying, “Yes it is.” And he passed the ultrasound scan to the other boy, watching him study the picture and feeling shame from his vibe.

Archie sighed deeply, “What do you want to do? I will support you no matter what.”

“I’m giving the up baby up for adoption. I don’t want kids to be honest and I just found out a few days ago that I’m pregnant. I’m too far along for an abortion sadly and I have some agencies on a list I got from my OB.”

Archie nodded, “I agree with adoption, I still want to go to university and I don’t want to be attached to a baby that was made in despicable ways.”

Jughead sighed relief that they could both be on the same page about that.

“Do you know what you are having?”

“No and I don’t want to know, I want an out of state closed adoption.”

“I agree, the baby doesn’t need to know its parent’s or how it was made. Do you have any requirements that you want for the family?”

Jughead explained to Archie what he was looking for, “I agree with all of that, I’d at least like to pick their interests if thats ok?”

The other teen nodded, “That’s fine, I would want you to be involved with this process since I do need your signature for the paperwork.”

Betty was so relieved that they could be civil about the adoption, till Archie asked, “Betty, is it ok if I can talk to Jughead alone? I have personal stuff I want to discuss with him.”

Betty was about to say something till her friend spoke, “It’s alright Betts, I don’t think Archie means ill will to me. If you want you can hang outside till I come out.”

Betty felt that Jughead was confident about Archie’s intentions when he wanted a word alone. She left the shed to the two boys alone to talk. It was a long pause before Archie was the first to speak,

“I would have worn condoms had I known you were a carrier.”

“I didn’t know and I never got tested since my dad couldn’t afford health insurance. This is much of a surprise to me as it is to you.” Jughead’s arms were crossed over his stomach.

“May I feel?” Archie didn’t know if his ex was letting people do that.

“I don’t feel my belly myself. I’m trying very hard to keep from acknowledging my pregnancy. Other than my health the adoption and delivery, I don’t look at scans or touch my stomach. I did when I thought it was a gut from eating but now not anymore.”

“Did you know sooner than later?”

“I had none of the usual symptoms, just being tired and hungry all the time so I thought nothing of it.” Jughead admitted, “It was Toni and Betty that got me the test since they started noticing my stomach was growing since february. You can imagine the shock that it took me by surprise like that.”

“Ok...” Archie finally confessed, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day.”

Jughead looked away then down at the floor, “Part of me hasn’t too honestly. But I keep not understanding why you did that to me or if your feelings for me were real and that you even loved me.”

“I don’t understand why I chose to go through with that stupid football tradition bet anyway. Peer pressure from Reggie to be honest. It started out like that but then I did start to catch feelings for you. I felt I don’t know, like some kind of liberation being with you that I never did with any girl at that school. I felt alive and in the end I did fall in love with you and I still am in love with you.”

Jughead perked up, “You still are in love with me?”

Archie got closer to the boy, “Yes, yes I still am. You made me a new person when I was with you. I wanted to be with you at the end of the day when we were together. I wanted you to be mine forever.”

Jughead had no idea what came over him when he gave a hard kiss to the redhead, “As much as I hated you and how you hurt me, I still wanted you too.”

They kissed each other passionately for a hot minute before Betty knocked and let herself in.

“Is everything ok in here?” She asked shyly, not sure if she needed to cover her eyes.

“We are fine in here.” Archie replied.

“Well more than fine.” Jughead answered a bit more honestly, trying to catch his breath from the kisses.

“Ok, if you don’t need me anymore then I’ll be back at my house.” And she walked through the back yard to her garage.

When the two boys were alone again they looked at each other hungrily before going back to making out again. Archie made sure to hold his love close and with comfort while trying to respect his wishes of not touching his pregnant belly. Archie paused for a second to ask,

“Do you want to pick up where we left off? We can finish in a chair.” Archie asked, almost begging for sex in his tone.

“Do you have lube?” Even Jughead wanted sex.

Archie stopped and went to grab a bottle he kept in the shed, “I always had this in here just in case I got intimate with anyone.” He came back to the chair to sit on it after he and the other boy stripped from the waist down. “Juggie its ok to take your shirt off, I still think you’re beautiful even with a baby bump.”

Jughead shook his head, “Please don’t make me take it off.”

“Ok I won’t. Let me at least stretch you open.”

He straddled over Archie to be fingered open before the redhead slicked himself up and let Jughead sink down on to him. Grunts came from both of them, Archie missed the tightness while Jughead missed the intrusion and stretch it gave. The fluid motion of Archie’s cock he missed too.

As the redhead slowly pumped up and down while holding his loves hips they both kissed tenderly, just enjoying the closeness and intimacy that they had missed from each other. Soon they both came, Jughead all over Archie’s lap and the jock all inside his pregnant boyfriend.

“Does this make us boyfriends again?” Archie the beanie wearing boy.

He nodded back, “I think this does.” He gave his boyfriend another kiss, “I love you Archiekins.”

“I love you too Juggie.”

They both smiled, holding each other snugly and absorbing the physical touch they missed all those months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kinda quick forgiveness but Jughead is willing to forgive when he wants Archie back too


End file.
